Who do you like?
by soulxrdh24
Summary: Romano and Antonio have been working together at a small corner cafe. Antonio comes into work one day and he's all nervous. What could be going on with him? Does he have a crush on someone? Who could it be? (Sorry I'm not very good at summaries)


**Authors note: I do not own Hetalia. **

**I wrote this on a whim so I know it's nothing special but I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Spamano :)**

* * *

Romano walked into the café he had been working at for the past year. He loved the smell of hot coffee and pastries every time he walked in the door. He hated the morning shifts but with an atmosphere like this how could he really complain?

He went behind the counter, clocked in and slid his apron on. He started getting things organized for the day ahead.

It was ten minutes until his shift started and the café opened and his co-worker, Antonio, still hadn't shown up, "Where is that bastard?" He mumbled under his breath.

As soon as the words left his mouth the tall Spaniard rushed through the door breathing heavily, "I'm so sorry I'm late Romano!" He went behind the counter and out of the way. Then he proceeded to clock in and slip on his apron.

"Why are you so late Antonio? Did you sleep in or something?"

Antonio shook his head, "Um well… You see… My car broke down this morning and I missed the bus… So I ended up having to run to get here." He smiled at the end and looked over at Romano, "Though it could be worse, I could have missed working this shift with you Romano." His green eyes shone as he smiled at the younger male.

The other's face flushed slightly in embarrassment and he turned his face away. Antonio was always saying things like that. He didn't get why but it was always so embarrassing, "Yeah. Yeah. Just get to work. I've already dome most of the prep work you just finish up." He walked away and tried to ignore the other.

The day went by slow but the boys were kept busy by customers coming in and out. Ordering coffee, pastries, teas, and anything else offered at the small corner café.

Shift changes were only one hour away and the lunch time rush had just died down. Antonio had been acting strange all day. He'd been clumsier; he'd been stuttering and a total nervous wreck.

He was carrying three cups of coffee up to the counter when he slipped and fell. The coffee's spilled all over him and Romano turned quickly hearing the crash. He sighed surveying the scene in front of him. Antonio began to push himself up from the ground when the smaller Italian reached his hand out to him.

Antonio looked up in shock and hesitantly took the others hand to stand up. He quickly apologized to the customers and went to re-make their coffees.

Once the final customers left and the next employees were clocking in the boys finished cleaning up their stations.

"So what's been up with you today?" Romano asked as the boys headed out to Romano's car.

The taller male fidgeted with the strap on his bag, "I've uhh… I've had something on my mind all day…" His eyes were averted to the ground avoiding the amber eyes staring at him.

The Italian smirked knowing what it had to do with, "Ya got a crush on somebody?" He lightly nudged the Spaniards arm. He'd gotten to know Antonio pretty well over the year and he knew that look in his eyes.

"N-No… Well yes... I mean…" He sighed, "Sort of… And I really want to ask them out on a date, but… I don't know how they'd respond…" He looked around nervously and pulled his jacket tighter around himself as the wind blew softly.

"Well who is it? Do I know them?"

Antonio's face flushed slightly as he continued to avoid the amber eyes, "Yeah you know them…"

Romano raised an eyebrow and waited for him to say who it was, "Welllll… Are you going to tell me who it is?"

They got to Romano's car and he took a gulp. It's now or never Antonio. He squeezed his eyes shut, "Romano would you like to go on a date with me?"

The smaller male just stood there in shock. Did Antonio really just ask him out on a date? Who would ever be interested in him? He looked at the man in front of him. His face was bright red, he looked nervous and he could barely look up into the others eyes.

They stood in silence while the wind whipped lightly around them and leaves skidded along the ground. Antonio's heart was racing and he began to panic. What if Romano said no? Would this change how close they'd gotten? He didn't want to lose this friendship, but had he made the wrong move trying to ask him out?

"If not that's alright. It was really just a thought you know." He rambled, "I hope this doesn't make things weird between us. If you don't want to go out can we at least still be friends? I like being your friend and I don't want to lose this." Romano still hadn't said anything, "Romano please say so-,"

"When did you want to go out on this date?" Romano interrupted turning his head to the side to avoid making eye contact with Antonio's green eyes.

His eyes widened as he looked at the man in front of him, "Whenever you were free really. I was thinking maybe this weekend or next, but really whenever you're free."

"How does this Saturday at seven sound to you?" Romano kept his face turned away and he felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

"That sounds fantastic! Does this mean you'll actually go out with me?!" He asked hopefully.

"No dipshit I just offered to get your hopes up. Yes I'll go out with you." He paused then added quickly, "But don't read too into this or anything! I'm just going out with you to see how this date thing goes. I figured I may as well give you a chance."

Antonio wrapped him in a tight hug, "Thank you! I promise it'll be totally worth it!"

Romano hesitantly hugged him back, "Alright then I can't wait for our date."

Antonio ran off waving back at Romano. He waved back at him and felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips as he watched the happy Spaniard leave.


End file.
